


金丝雀（四）

by yukipare



Category: null - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipare/pseuds/yukipare
Summary: 我真的搞不懂ao3，为什么这个系列被分进了奇怪的fandom？？
Kudos: 24





	金丝雀（四）

自从焉怀瑾进了纪府，纪翰林的日子过得愈发有滋味。他原是一个不近女色也不近男色的单身汉子，遇见焉怀瑾之后才知道，从前的洁身自好都是因为没遇见个对的人。

白日里纪翰林去铺子里转转，回来时总会给焉怀瑾带些糖果点心又或是稀罕物件。他瞅人家小孩拿着串冰糖葫芦啃，他就给焉怀瑾买上好些串，非要看焉怀瑾被山楂酸得挤眉弄眼的样儿。有时候看人家玉石铺子上了新的物件，他就去挑一件称心的，诸如玉佩腰挂，描摹花鸟的扇子。贵重东西拿回家，焉怀瑾总要小心翼翼地嗔怪，说他买的东西太贵了。纪翰林不听，什么贵什么稀罕他就买回来，反正也不缺这点钱，那架势倒像是要在家里开铺子，东西不往柜子里摆，全都往焉怀瑾身上放。有时买的配件颜色不衬焉怀瑾的衣服，他就不满得很，非要拉上焉怀瑾去城北的绸缎庄做上几套新衣裳，好配了那物件。

焉怀瑾拿他无法，只能任他折腾，可他自己心里头甜着呢。

焉怀瑾最喜欢纪翰林带书本回来给他。每到这时，焉怀瑾就有机会靠在纪翰林怀里，听他的爷用好听的声音给他念书。爷会给他讲书中的故事逗他开心，也会讲些历史故事给他解闷。还会吟上首小诗再嘬一口他的小脸蛋儿，告诉他这诗里写的是爱慕，就像自己稀罕他一样，每次听到这些焉怀瑾都觉得心里胀胀的，他也亲亲他的爷，他说他也最喜欢爷了。

有时候纪翰林拿着书本使坏。焉怀瑾当是平常书本，可一打开，里面竟是春宫戏！纪翰林眼看他中计，便早早圈紧了人，焉怀瑾这小金丝雀就这么落进了大尾巴狼的嘴里。

纪翰林缠着他，非要他看那书上的小人。焉怀瑾看着那小人，心里暗戳戳责怪人家，怎得这般不知廉耻。唉他也没脸说人家，因为马上他也要被掰扯成那小人的模样。

书上的小人把腿搭在另一个人脖子上，他就要被纪翰林拉起腿来肏，撞的快了，他的脚丫子会碰上纪翰林的脸，他觉得脏，可纪翰林觉得香着呢。他不信，纪翰林就说：“你这身上都是香的甜的，我每天晚上给你舔个遍我怎会不知。”

书上的小人被绑了脚，腿扯成一字型，他也要被拉扯。纪翰林不舍得绑他，总糊弄过去，他就自己拿床头挂帐子的红绳绑了，肉穴大开着把纪翰林勾得眼睛发直。一边骂咧咧一边用大鸡巴狠狠插他。完事了纪翰林就赶紧解开了绳子给他揉揉脚腕。焉怀瑾知道，纪翰林心疼他，可也是真的舒爽。

有一回他看见个小人坐在秋千上挨操，心里惊讶得，就对着那一页很就出了会儿神。纪翰林见了以为是他也想试试，二话不说命人在別苑那棵大槐树上绑了个秋千。別苑不常有人去，他就悄悄带着焉怀瑾去荡秋千。他坐下面，焉怀瑾光了屁股坐在他的阴茎上与他面对面坐着。纪翰林支着腿把秋千向后拉，然后一抬腿那秋千向前晃去，他的肉柱便跟着秋千往焉怀瑾的肉穴里捣。秋千晃到最高点焉怀瑾也就被插到了最深处。然后秋千落下，那肉柱本要抽离，可焉怀瑾第一次做秋千紧张得很，下面比平时更紧致地咬合着。纪翰林被他夹的又疼又爽，然后再狠狠荡一下秋千，如此反复。两人的衣衫随着秋千飘飘荡荡，沾了体液又沾上一身槐花香。

焉怀瑾虽然脸皮薄，可他喜欢跟纪翰林做那档子事，爷说了那叫共赴云雨，听着还挺文雅。每次跟爷云雨，他都觉得自己更爱爷几分。纪翰林又何尝不是，起初他鬼迷心窍买下焉怀瑾，想着尝一口这双性人的滋味。可谁知他走了火入了魔，有了一回就开始想第二回。只云雨还不够，他想着每天回家有这个小雀儿陪着吃饭读书，给他捂捂手暖暖窝。偶尔跟厨娘学着做个小菜做给他吃，摆上桌先不告诉他，待他吃得眉开眼笑，那小雀儿一脸幸福笑着跟他邀功。

纪翰林想着一辈子。

这些日子天气又凉了些，铺子里生意也是最忙的时候，纪翰林每天留在铺子里打点便回来得晚了些。白日里分别时他告诉焉怀瑾，今天也会回来晚些，叫他不要一直等，吃了饭早些睡。焉怀瑾阳奉阴违，晚饭是自己用过了，可一直不肯睡下。纪翰林回来便见到卧房里仍亮着烛火，推门进去那小雀儿果然没睡，被子裹紧了身子，露出小脸睁着眼巴巴地望着门口。纪翰林生出几分心疼，搓热了手往焉怀瑾头上摸摸，说又让他受累。焉怀瑾摇头说不累，然后伸出一条白净胳膊冲纪翰林招招手，说：“爷，快脱了衣服进来，被窝我都给你暖好啦。”

纪翰林脱下带着寒意的衣衫，只穿了里衣钻进被窝。被窝里果然暖烘烘，焉怀瑾身上光溜溜，他摸上一把就心情大好。焉怀瑾以为他想那档子事，就说：“爷，今天想疼疼怀瑾吗，您要是累了我用嘴帮您泄一回。”

纪翰林摇头说不是，然后握上了焉怀瑾的手，他看着焉怀瑾那双清澈的眼，比那湖水还清，这一汪清亮里只映着他的影子。纪翰林觉得此生再无他求，他说：“怀瑾，愿不愿意这辈子都跟着爷。”

焉怀瑾忙不迭地应着：“愿意，愿意！”

纪翰林笑着，眼角落下滴泪：“怀瑾，愿不愿意嫁给爷。”

焉怀瑾突然痴傻了，他怔怔地望着纪翰林，又倏地落下泪来。豆大的泪珠打湿了鸳鸯枕，他泣不成声：“爷，怀瑾愿意，怀瑾做梦都想着嫁给爷。”

纪翰林给他抹泪，笑他哭得丑，说：“成了纪夫人可就不能这么哭了，我的怀瑾要天天开心，还要跟我一起变成糟老头子。”

焉怀瑾魔怔了，这一晚说什么都不肯睡，怕明天一睁眼发现这只是一场梦。纪翰林说不会，明天就让府里的家丁去置办东西，八抬大轿也准备好了，等铺子里的事忙完了就把他娶进门。对了，还要给京城里的哥哥去个信。

焉怀瑾往纪翰林的胸膛里靠了靠，那里的温暖告诉他这不是梦，可他却晕乎乎地说着梦话：“爷，怀瑾不知道怎么报答你。下辈子怀瑾投个好胎当个黄花大闺女，给你生好多胖娃娃……哎呀！”

话没说完，他屁股上落了纪翰林一巴掌，这一巴掌用了些力，显然是让那人不痛快了。

纪翰林扯他的脸蛋子肉，教训道：“要生就这辈子生，给爷生像你这么漂亮的闺女儿子。再瞎说胡话，爷就把你锁床上往死里干你，干到你真的怀上小娃娃为止。”

焉怀瑾知道惹到了这人，连忙凑上去亲亲纪翰林的下巴，放软了态度认错：“爷，怀瑾错了，怀瑾知道爷不嫌弃我这身子，是我轻薄了自己，以后绝不再犯。”

纪翰林抱着他呼噜毛，说：“怀瑾，爷从不嫌你这身子，反倒是喜欢得很。你是男子也很好，长着女孩儿的物件也很好，爷疼你这个人，不为你是男是女。”

小金丝雀飞来飞去，终于在这偌大的天地间找到了家。


End file.
